Un par de tríos
by lostieforever
Summary: Hogwarts año 4: Harry,Ron y Hermione fallan al hacer un hechizo para ayudar a Harry en el Torneo de Los Tres Magos, y de la nada aparecen tres muggles algo confundidos que son nada más y nada menos que Katniss,Gale y Peeta.
1. Chapter 1

**No me pertenece ningun personaje todo a Suzanne Collins y a J.K Rowling respectivamente.**

**Escena transcurrida en "Harry Potter y el Cáliz del Fuego", buscando una respuesta para una prueba Harry, Ron y Hermione traen sin querer a tres muggles que son nada más y nada menos que Gale, Peeta y Katniss.**

**Perdonen si hay algún error, pero soy nueva en esto. Si a alguien le gusta, lo seguiré.**

* * *

Katniss abrió los ojos de golpe y miró a su alrededor, su mejor amigo Gale se encontraba en la misma situación que ella, ambos se levantaron de golpe, Peeta por su parte hizo lo mismo del otro lado de la habitación.

Estaban en un salón oscuro, lleno de libros, era una biblioteca. Por los tres rondaba la misma pregunta: ¿Dónde estaban? Katniss pensó que algo de esto tenía que ver con el Capitolio, seguramente estaban cautivos y no recordaban nada, pero... ¿Cuándo los habían capturado realmente?, por la mente de Gale rondaba la misma duda, hacia apenas cinco minutos estaba en el bosque cazando con su mejor amiga Katniss, cuando Peeta se apareció con un pan recién horneado, y la pelea por quién pasaría el resto de día con la chica en llamas no fue para nada amistosa, bueno... por algo era una pelea. Peeta, en cambio, pensaba que ya era un avox, así que pronunció unas palabras:

-Katniss-dijo el joven rubio-¿Cómo fue qué llegamos aquí?

-No lo sé-respondió ella.

-Te felicito Mellark-dijo un furioso Gale- todo fue por tu culpa, Katniss y yo estábamos tranquilos en el bosque, haciendo lo que nos gusta...

Cuando Peeta iba a contestar, se escucharon unos pequeños murmullos, los tres se quedaron en silencio, Katniss esperaba que el presidente Snow apareciera, rezó porque Prim y su madre se encontrarán sanas y salvas donde quiera que estén.

-Espero que estés contento Ron...-se escuchó una voz femenina-¡Mira lo que has hecho! ¡Arruinas todo!

-¿Yo? ¡Cállate Hermione! La que hizo mal el hechizo fuiste tú, en todo caso...-otra voz se escuchó.

-Baja la voz, idiota o nos van a escuchar-la voz de la aparentemente "Hermione", se escucho de vuelta.

-Creo que ya nos escucharon-dijo una tercera voz masculina.

Tres siluetas se asomaron de atrás de un estante. Los dos tríos se miraron unos a otros, de pronto Katniss sacó su aro que llevaba en la mano y les apunto a los tres adolescentes que a simple vista se notaba que eran mucho más menores que Katniss, Peeta y Gale.

El pelirrojo dio un respingo.

-Calma… Calma…-trató de decir Harry- Soy Harry Potter, y ellos dos son Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger…

Gale imitó el gesto de Katniss y ahora dos muggles apuntaban contra el trío de oro. Peeta, por su parte, se limpiaba los restos de harina de su delantal.

-¿Qué les dijo el presidente Snow?-gritó Katniss.

-¿El presidente qué?-preguntó Ron.

-Jamás leí sobre aquel presi…-pero Hermione fue interrumpida.

-Acá no hay ningún presidente Snow-dijo Harry-mis amigos y yo estábamos haciendo un hechizo para descubrir algo que nos ayudara en un torneo mágico…, Ay no… ¿No debería haber dicho que era mago, cierto?-miro a Hermione, que meneó la cabeza preocupada-Y por error los transportamos aquí, una escuela de magia y hechicería, Hogwarts…

La chica en llamas y sus dos acompañantes miraron al chico como si hubiese salido de un loquero. Peeta comenzó a reir.

-El presidente Snow de veraz tiene un gran sentido del humor-carcajeó el chico del pan.

-Es enserio-dijo una exasperada Hermione, estaban en gran problemas, y ella también porque fue a la que se le ocurrió hacer el hechizo. _Por favor, no, por favor que no me expulsen, sería una lástima tanta inteligencia desechada, Dumbledore no lo hará, no, mis padres van a estar muy decepcionados si me expulsan…_, era en todo lo que la castaña podía pensar en ese momento.

-¡Aca no hay ningún presidente Snow!-gritó Harry, enfadado.

Katniss y Gale bajaron los arcos.

-Bien…, entonces si son brujos devuélvanos a Panem ¡Ya mismo!-ordenó Gale.

-Nos encantaría-dijo Ron en un tono bastante sarcástico- Si supiéramos como…

-Esperen a que Snape se enteré de esto-dijo Harry mientras daba vueltas nervioso por toda la biblioteca-Miren la hora que es… ¡Medianoche! Y trajimos tres muggles a Hogwarts…

-Debe ser un hechizo muy poderoso-gimoteó Hermione quien ya estaba llorando- Nos van a matar… Nos van a expulsar…

-Sí y todo por tu culpa-dijo un enojado Ron.

-¡Si tu no me hubieses hecho equivocar, nada de esto hubiese pasado!-tronó la bruja mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla.

-¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué yo siempre tengo la maldita culpa por todo?-se quejó el pelirrojo- Tú nunca te equivocas… ¿Verdad? ¿Te crees más inteligente que nosotros y entonces es nuestra culpa?

-¡No metas a Harry en esto! Tú tienes la culpa, eres la voz de la discordia Ron… ¡Lo eres!

-Tú eres la voz de las mandonas…-gritó Ron.

-¡No me grites Ronald Weasley!-gritó Hermione.

-¡La que empezó fuiste tú!

Todo el mundo miraba al techo incomodo por la disputa que se había armado entre la castaña y el pelirrojo. Harry, acostumbrado por estas escenas cotidianas, pensaba en lo que iba a hacer a continuación, todo era culpa del torneo de los tres magos.

Mientras tanto, los otros tres, pensaban que todos estaban locos, pero no quedaba otro remedio que creerles, al fin y al cabo habían sido transportados de un lugar a otro de repente y sin previo aviso.

-No nos dijeron sus nombres todavía-dijo Harry tratando de sonar amigable.

-Katniss Everdeen-dijo la chica de la trenza.

-Gale Hawthorne-masculló el chico de pelo oscuro quien también llevaba un arco.

-Peeta Mellark-se presentó el rubio y hasta estrechó la mano con cada integrante del trío de oro.

-Bueno…-comenzó Harry-esto nos va a doler, pero los llevaremos con Dumbledore, le contaremos todo, y de seguro sabrá cómo hacerlos volver, con un Obliviate o algo así…

-Está bien-dijo Ron-mi madre va a matarme, pero… está bien.

Hermione solo asintió con la cabeza secándose las lágrimas, dicho esto todos salieron de la biblioteca.

Harry, Ron y Hermione iban adelante con un hechizo de Lumos discutiendo sobre algo, mientras que Katniss, Gale y Peeta no tuvieron otra opción que seguirlos por el pasillo, preguntándose cuándo volverían.


	2. Castigo

**No me pertenece ningun personaje todo a Suzanne Collins y a J.K Rowling respectivamente.**

**Escena transcurrida en "Harry Potter y el Cáliz del Fuego", buscando una respuesta para una prueba Harry, Ron y Hermione traen sin querer a tres muggles que son nada más y nada menos que Gale, Peeta y Katniss.**

** ¡Muchísimas Gracias por los reviews :3!**

* * *

Capítulo 2:

Estaban perdiendo más de medio día por culpa de tres muggles. Se habían tenido que aguantar el sermón que Dumbledore, Snape, y McGonagall les habían dado. Pero no era ninguna novedad, estaban tan acostumbrados a meterse en problemas… Bueno, no todos. Hermione estaba muy furiosa, había hecho una espectacular poción. ¿Y qué se gana? Inaguantables horas en el despacho del director de Hogwarts. Podría haber estado estudiando o leyendo todo este tiempo, en vez de estar allí encerrada.

Harry, quien estaba igual de aburrido, jugueteaba nervioso con sus dedos, esperando que los tres adultos que allí se encontraban resolvieran que hacer. Alzó a la vista donde el director y los profesores se hallaban discutiendo y vio que Severus Snape decía algo. El niño que vivió gruño para sus adentros, no le había alcanzado con quitarle un montón de puntos a Gryffindor, sino que ahora estaría echándole más carbón al fuego. Con el enredo que tenía con "El Torneo de los tres Magos" había que agregarle esto.

Ron miraba el techo como si estuviera buscando inspiración, no comía hace horas. Pan tostado, huevos revueltos, y jugo de calabaza bailaban en su cabeza. Todo esto era culpa de Hermione, si fuera un poco menos testaruda…

Se volvió para mirar a su amiga, y ella lo miró a él furiosa. El hermano Weasley más joven decidió apartar la vista, no entendía que culpa tenia él, pero… ¡Bah! Hermione era así, y era mejor dejarla sola cuando se enojaba.

Frente a ellos, se encontraban sentados Peeta Mellark, Gale Hawthorne y Katniss Everdeen. Los recién mencionados estaban realmente sorprendidos, si pensaban que "El Capitolio" era lujoso, esto era espectacular.

Pero dentro de ellos crecía una enorme preocupación. ¿Esto era una cámara oculta destinada a salir por cadena nacional?, ¿Eran enviados del Capitolio?, ¿Eran realmente magos?, ¿Estaban todos locos?... Estas preguntas rondaban por la cabeza de los tres habitantes de Panem…

Peeta no podía creer en su mala suerte, al igual que Katniss, volver de "Los Juegos del Hambre" había sido una verdadera revolución, la gente del distrito 12 estaba más que contenta, y ellos también, por supuesto.

Pero habían desafiado las normas, y podría traer un montón de consecuencias.

Además de estar preocupada por todo el rollo en que estaban metidos, Katniss también lo estaba por su madre y Prim, ¿Qué estarían pensando?, ni siquiera se había despedido. A escondidas cruzaba los dedos, por favor… que a su madre no se le ocurra hablar con los agentes de la paz.

La gente del Capitolio podría pensar cualquier cosa…

Gale, por su parte, pensaba que todo este error al fin y al cabo, le había traído lo que buscaba, escapar del distrito doce. Claro, que el lugar en donde se encontraban no era el bosque, ni estaban cazando, ni sus respectivas familias estaban con ellos.

En cambio, estaban en un colegio de chiflados, con tres niñitos preocupados sentado frente a él. Miró su arco y el de Katniss, que, apresuradamente, el director les había hecho dejar en la puerta, a él y a su mejor amiga.

¿Podían confiar en esta gente?

-Hemos tomado una decisión-anunció Dumbledore-Los tres presentes, y no me refiero a ustedes señores Potter y Weasley, ni a usted, señorita Granger. Si no, a…-hizo una pausa, tratando de recordar los nombres-.

-Katniss, Peeta y Gale-completó la chica en llamas, no con un tono muy amable que digamos…

-Sí, Katniss, Peeta y Gale-continuó el anciano director de Hogwarts- fingirán ser magos y brujas respectivamente, y ser una especie de "estudiantes de intercambio", los profesores estarán enterados por lo que no les harán hacer hechizos, y estarán en la casa de Gryffindor, ya que, como castigo, los alumnos Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, y Hermione Granger tendrán que vigilarlos de cerca para que nadie se dé cuenta que son muggles. Todo esto será hasta que con la ayuda del profesor Severus Snape, encontremos una solución para enviarlos a su hogar…

-Y no pueden decirle esto a nadie…-agregó la profesora McGonagall- ni siquiera a sus hermanos, .

Ron levantó la mano.

-Tengo una pregunta-dijo algo nervioso- Son muggles, volverán de una escuela de magia, es decir… ¿No va contra las reglas?.

-Señor Weasley. ¿No conoce el hechizo Obliviate, verdad?-le preguntó a modo de regaño el "estimado" profesor Snape.

El hermano Weasley más joven, bajo la vista avergonzado.

Harry empezaba a preocuparse, ¿Qué iba a pensar el ministerio?

Hermione rodó los ojos ante la ignorancia de uno de sus "mejores amigos".

-Ahora lleven a sus tres nuevos compañeros a sus habitaciones, preséntenlos, denle los uniformes y bajen para la cena. ¿Entendido?-preguntó con tono autoritario la profesora McGonagall.

El trío de oro asintió, y salieron del despacho del director, con Katniss, Gale y Peeta por detrás.

Los seis absortos en sus pensamientos.


	3. Cena

**No me pertenece ningún personaje todo a Suzanne Collins y a J.K Rowling respectivamente.**

**Escena transcurrida en "Harry Potter y el Cáliz del Fuego", buscando una respuesta para una prueba Harry, Ron y Hermione traen sin querer a tres muggles que son nada más y nada menos que Gale, Peeta y Katniss.**

**¡Muchísimas Gracias por los reviews :3!**

** Se que los capítulos son cortos, y la historia avanza lento, pero no quiero que se les haga densa. Prometo escribir más seguido, y actualizar más rápido. **

* * *

**Capítulo 3:** _"Cena en el Gran Comedor"._

-Puedes tomar una ducha si quieres-anunció Hermione, cuando llego junto a Katniss al dormitorio que, ahora, compartiría con ella. Bueno, no solo con ella, sino también con Lavender Brown y Parvati Patil.

Las dos últimas miraron a Katniss y cuchichearon algo entre ellas. Hermione a darse cuenta de la incomodidad de su… nueva amiga, decidió romper el hielo con una presentación.

-Lavender, Parvati, ella es Katniss Everdeen, vino de, eh… intercambio.

Las dos amigas Gryffindor saludaron a la chica en llamas con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

Hermione se acercó a Katniss y le susurró:

-Te dejaré el uniforme sobre tu cama, vete a bañar…

Katniss solamente asintió, esta chica era muy mandona, pero no parecía mala persona, aunque ella no era una persona que confiaba realmente rápido en cualquier ser humano.

Se dirigió al baño, y tanto como antes había ocurrido, se quedó boquiabierta. Aquello si era lujoso, y tan solo era un colegio. Después de bañarse y peinarse rápidamente, notó que por la comisura inferior de la puerta alguien pasaba el uniforme. Se vistió con aquellas prendas tan inmaculadas y se recogió el pelo con una trenza.

Al salir del baño, se encontró con Hermione leyendo algo…

-Ya casi es la hora de la cena-le dijo la inteligente bruja- ¿Quieres bajar al Gran Comedor a… comer? Seguramente que tus amigos ya están allí...

-Está bien-procedió Katniss en un tono brusco y poco amigable, no había querido que saliera así, pero qué más da… Ya quería irse de allí y regresar a su casa con su madre y Prim. De pronto Katniss notó la expresión dolida de Hermione, y pensó que tal vez había sido muy dura. Esa chica estaba tan entusiasmada por congeniar.

-Lo lamento… No quise que saliera así-le dijo Katniss a su castaña (y despeinada) compañera.

-No te preocupes, entiendo lo difícil que debe ser para ti… Estar lejos de tu familia y tus amigos…-contestó Hermione con una sonrisa amable- ¿Sabes? Yo soy hija de muggles, gente como… tú y los otros dos chicos, ya sabes… personas no mágicas, aquí algunos discriminan por eso, pero trato de no hacerles caso. Así que si alguien de nosotros tres entiende, soy yo, por… sí quieres hablar o algo.

Katniss asintió con una sonrisa, y trato de no reírse. La pobre niña había dicho eso tan rápido. Le recordaba a Madge de alguna manera, era muy amigable.

* * *

Por otra parte, Peeta, Gale (ya vestidos con el uniforme), Harry y Ron estaban comiendo en el Gran esa comida asombraba a Gale quien no había salido jamás del Distrito 12. Engullía todo lo que había, Peeta que aunque se había dado un festín con la comida del Capitolio, esta le parecía totalmente mejor. Porque ahora comía sin la sensación de que podría ser la última vez que probara bocado.

El chico del pan miró a su alrededor y divisó a sus otros dos compañeros, que igualmente, comían con igual desesperación que ellos, en especial el pelirrojo y su familia, que ya, cortésmente y con entusiasmo se habían presentado.

Gale, no podía dejar de sentirse culpable, estaba comiendo como un ciudadano del Capitolio, o incluso mejor, mientras que su familia debería estar pasando hambre, al igual que todos sus conocidos de La Veta, y no solamente deberían estar hambrientos sino preocupados. Recordó el pacto que él y Katniss habían hecho el de mantener vivas a sus familias, ahora ninguno de los dos estaba…

Peeta no sabía dónde estaba parado con Katniss, no eran una pareja, solamente ante las cámaras, pero la relación entre ambos se estaba convirtiendo en algo sumamente formal. Tan formal, que llegaba a ser molesto.

Los pensamientos de ambos fueron interrumpidos cuando Katniss y la niña de pelo castaño llegaron y tomaron asiento. Ambos varones del Distrito 12, miraron a su mejor amiga, y a su amante trágica respectivamente con adoración, el uniforme le sentaba muy bien.

-Hola-saludó una pelirroja con voz curiosa-Mi nombre es Ginevra Weasley, pero todos me dicen Ginny.

Weasley, el mismo apellido que el chico pelirrojo. De seguro eran hermanos.

Katniss saludó con un tímido "Hola" a la jovencita.

Luego aparecieron dos chicos mayores, absolutamente idénticos, que se presentaron como Fred y George (Weasley también), ambos parecían muy simpáticos y se pasaron toda la cena contándole chistes a Katniss, Gale y Peeta.

Más tarde, llego otro pelirrojo, que se hizo llamar Percy Weasley, y dijo más de treinta veces que era "prefecto".

Peeta notó que cuando Percy se fue, los gemelos rodaron los ojos.

Cuando la cena iba llegando a su fin, y la mayoría de los estudiantes se retiraban, el ambiente que había sido tranquilo, se interrumpió cuando Ron soltó:

-Has llegado un poco tarde, Hermione.

Hermione apenas levantó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo.

-Sí, Katniss y yo nos demoramos un poco.

-Sí seguro…-masculló Ron en un tono sarcástico.

-¿Qué te sucede?-dijo la castaña en un tono más alto, mientras cerraba su libro de golpe y miraba a su amigo con una cara nada amigable.

Peeta tuvo que concentrarse en el pavo que se encontraba en su plato para no reír, aquellos dos se alteraban de nada. Hacía menos de un día que los conocía y ya se habían peleado más de cuarenta veces.

Gale miraba a Hermione de una manera rara, que solamente noto Katniss.

-Nada, no me sucede nada…-contestó Ron- Pero si estabas con tu amiguito Viktor en la biblioteca, dilo…

-No estaba con Viktor en la biblioteca, Ronald-se defendió la castaña- Estaba esperando a que Katniss terminará de bañarse, en mi dormitorio, leyendo un libro.

-Sigo sin creerte.

-Pues no me creas. Ni me interesa.

-Bien, porque no te creo.

-Ya te entendí.

-Bien.

-Bien, yo sé lo que hago.

-Y yo sé que estas mintiendo.

-Pues no me importa lo que tu mente inferior crea…

-Claro, mi mente inferior, perdón, por no ser un sabelotodo como tú.

-¡Cállate!

-No. No quiero. Seguramente Viktor se calla, cuando se lo dices, siempre pasa caminando, tirándote besitos por el aire.

-¡Mentira! Nunca me ha tirado ningún beso, Ron, cállate.

-¡Harry! ¡Dile que es verdad!-dijo el hermano Weasley más joven, mirando a su amigo en busca de ayuda. Harry miró al techo, sabía cómo eran las peleas entre sus dos mejores amigos, y sabía que era mejor no meterse.

-Déjalo en paz, Ronald…-ordenó Hermione-No obligues a las personas a decir cosas que no quieren, cosas que son mentiras. ¿No te das cuenta? Harry está cansado, pasado-mañana es el Baile de Navidad, y luego la segunda prueba. ¡Y todavía no resolvimos nada! Deja de buscar problemas donde no los hay…

Ni Katniss, Peeta ni Gale, entendieron nada de lo que Hermione decía, primero, porque la niña hablaba rápido, y segundo había términos que ninguno de los tres mencionados entendían. ¿"Segunda Prueba"?

En ese momento, un chico alto, guapo y fornido pasó caminando y saludó con la mano a Hermione. Muchas chicas la miraron con envidia, y esta se sonrojó. Pero, eso sí lo entendieron. Ese era el Viktor del que tanto hablaban.

-¿Por qué no te vas a cenar con Viktor? De seguro que con él si hablas, y no te quedas leyendo como una estatua-atacó Ron.

Y fue la gota que colmó la paciencia de Hermione.

Harry cerró los ojos y miro al techo, estresado.

-¿Qué te importa a ti lo que hago?-gritó Hermione- ¡Viktor y yo solo somos amigos! Además, no sé porque te estoy dando a explicaciones a ti, de lo que hago o dejo de hacer.

La bruja recogió sus libros de la mesa, se levantó, y salió hecha una furia del Gran Comedor, despidiéndose con un agrio "Buenas Noches".

Harry miró a Katniss, Peeta y Gale como pidiendo disculpas.

-Mujeres…-dijo el pelirrojo con tono cansado-No se les puede hacer ni una pregunta… ¿Harry quieres jugar al ajedrez?

-Estaría bien…-contestó Harry-Pero en la sala común.

-Vayamos, entonces…-respondió Ron.

Harry y Ron salían apresurados, cuando recordaron que ahora también estaban sus tres nuevos amigos, si eran amigos…

Volvieron corriendo.

-Perdonen-dijo Harry avergonzado de haber sido tan poco considerado con los tres habitantes de Panem – Vengan, ustedes también. No los queríamos excluir.

-No te preocupes, no nos ofendimos-le contestó Peeta, tratando de tranquilizar al chico.

Dicho esto, partieron a la sala común.


End file.
